Julian
"It doesn't matter who or what stands in my way, if I want something, I will simply take it." "the Golden hand" Julian is a veteran pirate that is known throughout the world due to the various islands that have fallen to his famous plundering. Throughout his pirating career, it is said that he has accumulated wealth and influence on par with a Tenryuubito. Appearance Julian is a tall dark skinned man with a large and muscular build. He is seemingly bald, with a fairly large black beard. He is usually seen wearing dark shades, which along with his numerous jewelery, give Julian a rather gaudy appearance. Due to being a chain smoker, he is almost never seen without a cigar in his mouth, and is known to carry multiple cigars on his person at all times. Personality Julian is a man of extravagance, and by connection, power. He is very greedy, and expresses many worldly desires openly. He has no shame in this greed, and believes that it's his right as a man of power to claim the worlds treasures as his own. To this end, he can be very ruthless and malicious. He has no qualms about slaying the innocent to achieve his ends, and has sacrificed many towns to this end. Towns unlucky enough to have encountered such a fate, are forever cursed to endure the ages as a golden monument of their former selves. Despite his seemingly thoughtless trails of destruction, Julian is a very cunning man that cautiously handles his affairs. Throughout his pirating career, he has accumulated great wealth and power - power that is said to be on par with the Tenryuubito. He freely takes advantage of this power, which along with his title as a Shichibukai, allow him to free-reign upon the world for the most part. Due to this immense power, Julian is marked by a a very notable sense of arrogance that is almost to the point of narcissism. He is however, self conscious about his baldness, and will brutally destroy any who make joke of his personal hair struggle. History Julian was born to a modest family in a large and wealthy kingdom that was located in the New world. It was here that he would spend most of his days lusting after the royal families vast wealth and power, as he craved such power for himself. His father was a well known merchant of odd goods and items, and as such, Julian would frequently accompany his father to the Kingdoms largest Bazaar. It was here that he would encounter the item that would ultimately change his life - the Gorudo Gorudo no mi. His father had purchased the fruit, and had intended to sell it to the royal family for a large sum of money. However, fate had an alternative plan, as Julian accidentally consumed the fruit without knowledge of its true nature. He quickly discovered the fruits immense power, and after a few displays of the fruits ability, he was invited to the royal courts. The result of this visit placed the entire kingdom in shock, as the royal family, along with the rest of the castles denizens, were turned into gold. Shortly after, Julian was officially made a waned criminal, and was given a bounty of $100,000,000 at a very young age. Relentlessly pursued on his native island, Julian was left with no choice but to turn to the seas as a pirate in order to escape; as he vowed to return to his native kingdom to claim it as his own one day. A mere four years later, he would make good on his promise as he turned his native kingdom into his new base of operations as its King. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Godo Godo no mi '- A paramecia class devil fruit that allows its user to turn any object that comes into contact with the users hands to gold. This ability is automatic, and the user requires constant vigilance in order to ensure certain objects aren't turned into gold (such as food). The effects of this ability can also spread from object to object, so if the user touches a tree, the nearby ground and forest may also be turned into gold. The effect is permanent, and can only be undone through three different methods: to render the user unconscious through unnatural methods (sleep isn't included in this method), to disable the user with large amounts of seastone, and for the user himself to touch the object again with the hand that is opposite of the one used to turn the object into gold (ex. restores the object with his left hand, after using his right hand to turn it into gold). *'Golden age - Julian touches an object and turns the said object, along with anything that the object is in direct contact with, into gold. *'The Golden Fleece' - Julian turns parts of his body into gold in order to harden his defenses and deliver devastating attacks due to the body parts increased hardness. He usually uses this on his fists or arms, and he usually leaves the inner tissue in its normal state. This ability is used in conjunction with Julian's incredibly potent Armament Haki. *'Breath of Gold' - Julian turns the air itself into gold for both offensive and defensive purposes. He usually forms a wall of golden air in order to shield himself from attacks, but if certain conditions are met, he may also suffocate his opponent due to turning the oxygen in the air to gold. He can only use this on particularly dense air, and is usually only used when the air is laced with large amounts of debree from smoke or sediment particles (large amounts of water vapor may also allow use of this ability). Weapon Mansa Musa: 'A legendary naginata that Julian uses in battle. It is made of solid gold, and is extremely durable. The naginata has a very long range, and is very useful in combat. *'Durable Gold:: The Mansa Musa is very durable due to the gold and other metals that constitute it. Haki * Busōshoku Haki - Julian is so proficient in the use of Busōshoku Haki, that when it is combined with his Golden Fleece ability, he is said to be nearly indestructible. His Busōshoku Haki is very powerful, and he is easily capable of harming Logia's or countering other Devil Fruit users with it. * Kenbunshoku Haki - Julian is proficient in the use of Kenbunshoku Haki, and has been known to use it to check in on his Kingdom. Due to the strength of his Kenbunshoku Haki, Julian is almost never caught off guard. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *Shadoken Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Male Category:DF User Category:Shichibukai